Nakamura Kyoujirou
| divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }}Nakamura Kyoujirou (中村 京次郎) was the Big Brother of the Mashiroi Group. Loyal follower of Mashiroi Kaguzou and loyal friend and bodyguard of Mashiroi Utsuzou, whom he considered his family. Background Kyoujirou was looked down upon by others as a 'stray dog' due to his being orphaned at a young age. First introduced in Episode 107, he was orphaned as a child and was caught by members of the Mashiroi Group, a yakuza organization, while on a "crime spree". The leader of the group, Mashiroi Kaguzou, saw Kyoujirou's scowling tough look and laughed, saying he would like to see that stern look disappear one day. Kyoujirou was then accepted into the group and became the bodyguard of the leader's young son, Utsuzou. Once while out walking, Utsuzou was attacked and Kyoujirou used his body to protect him, and ended up with a big cut across his left eye as a result. Upon returning home, the crying son rushed into his father's arms only to see the father rushing over to hug the injured Kyoujirou in relief that he was all right. Appearance Kyoujirou had black short hair, fringe swept to the right. He had a vertical scar on the left side of his face, acquired in his childhood while protecting his benefactor's son. He was typically seen in a purple yukata worn loosely. Personality Lone wolf personality who tries to carry all burdens alone. One adult had always emphasized to the young Kyoujirou that he must be a loyal person right to the end, much like the Komainu, a mythological dog-like creature steadfastly guarding the gates of the temple. Story Guardian Dog Arc .]] Claimed to have killed Utsuzou in order to make way for his own ascension to power within the group, when in actual fact that he had killed himself by hanging some years before the Gintama storyline took place. Presumably he did this to protect the father from heartbreak and guilt since it was the father's drastic actions to force the son into becoming heir to the group that led to the son holing himself up inside the store house, where he eventually hung himself. Rival gangs believed the rumour and plotted to oust him for his 'seeming' treachery and more likely, to take over the group's leadership. Under the guise of a ceremony to officially recognise Kyoujirou as the Mashiroi group new leader, the rival gang laid in ambush to get rid of Kyoujirou. While escaping the gangs together with Gintoki, Kyoujirou was mortally wounded by a gun shot, and died with a peaceful look on his face next to Kaguzou's tomb, his father, in the drizzling rain. Trivia * According to his own words, Kaguzou was the first adult who gave him a smile. * He considered Kaguzou his father and Utsuzou his brother. * Gintoki also saw him as Kaguzou's son, fulfilling the promise of protect his 'son'. Battles References Category:Scar Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Orphans